


I Can't Deal With it Tonight

by terryreviews



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dwarf Courting, M/M, Sex, Slow Build, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dori just can't cope with another one of Nori's exploits that's landed the middle Ri brother into another cell, he asks Mr.Dwalin to fetch him instead. The thief and guard have always shared a rocky relationship at best, so what becomes the tipping point for them to fall into each other's arms?</p><p>(This story is on hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retrieve Him?

**Author's Note:**

> This mainly started out as a short story about Dwalin going to retrieve Nori from a cell and what the burdens the thief places on his family and I just hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think?

Nori, the thief, the vagabond, the one you should never take your eyes off, was no where to be seen. _That_ alone caused concern in Dwalin's mind. Teeth gritted at the possibility of the bandit's no good. More often, in the Blue Mountains, and in the human towns around, Dwalin had been tasked with fetching the wretch when his brother's could not handle it. 

Dori worried and smothered his younger siblings with well intentioned, but over baring, love and attention. It was to the point where Dwalin _feared_ for Nori in light of _another_ incident. Dori stood above the broken table with saw dust still on his hand and head held low as Ori scampered into a corner.

"Please Master Dwalin, I cannot bear it tonight. Do us a favor and collect him?"

Dwalin may not have been particularly close to the brothers, but they had been on friendly enough terms. He'd met them during the displacement as he assisted citizens on Thorin's behalf. Helping them trek the leagues it took to find homes in other Dwarven halls or find rest in the villages of man kind. Nori and Ori had been walking together at that time. Though Ori was quite the young little thing with not a tuft of hair prickling his chin and Nori was not as rough hewn as he'd become. Ori held his big brother's hand and the thief scooped the little one into his arms and messed the younger one's hair with a laugh. The tenderness of it belated his troublesome nature that would become all the more apparent as time came on. All Dwalin could see was a loving family. With a less gray, less worried Dori always a step ahead of his younger siblings.

That also was how he'd met Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur. Ori, being a young one, required more care. Not just his physical, but his emotional well being. The three toymakers saw to that for all the children. What they could offer wasn't much by the high standards they would've typically held themselves to, but the mildly articulate wood figures with little wooden axes carved from odd bits of wood found along the trail, brought light into the children's eyes. A sparkle of precious gems in an otherwise dark mine.

Dwalin had fallen back from his position near Thorin to merge with the crowd and see what he could do to assist any of their people that might need it.

"Hello." A slight slurred voice with a pleasing cheerful note came to his ears and he turned to find the thief with his little brother now upon his shoulders.

"Hello."

"Came all the way back here then huh? Prince needed a break from your ugly mug?"

That was how he met Nori. He didn't like insults but he did like assertive. After threatening to punch him square in the nose, the other merely laughed at him and said, "well it couldn't really hurt me. I'm handsome no matter what, you'll just add character."

"Oi, Nori, don't be getting all _comfy_ with the guard there. That's the last thing _you_ ought to be doing." Another accented voice sounded and Dwalin saw the miner/toymaker with the funny hat, Bofur as he'd learn, who actually winked at him.

"Now on the other hand." Bofur slipped next to Dwalin, "It wouldn't hurt _me_ none to be getting a bit _comfy_." he used his hat to simulate waggling his eyebrows by pulling on the back up and down fast.

He didn't know what to say, what to do, with both of these odd (and flirtatious?) fellows on either side of him now who were now laughing and teasing each other. Leaving him to be a silent extra wheel suddenly.

"So, what's your name then?" Nori asked.

"Dwalin."

"Ah, so I was right. You are the guard and friend of the prince. Came to hold our hands Bofur, make sure we was alright."

"I could still break your nose." He growled, both the others chuckled.

"Nah, not with my little brother on my shoulders you wouldn't" Nori glanced up to the little one who'd fallen asleep.

"You intend to hide behind him indefinitely then?" Dwalin allowed himself a twitch of a smile. So casual, so rough these two foolish dwarves.

"If it'll keep you away, I could pawn him off on Dori for awhile. Truth be told," he leaned in, "I'm trying to give the little one a break. Dori can be a bit too attached at times." he used his eyes to point at the less gray Dori who had stricken a conversation up with Bombur.

Bofur laughed out right, "At times?"

"Eh, he's alright. My brother after all." Nori shrugged, adjusting his shoulders at the same time to accomidate the now drooling Ori on his back.

That is how Dwalin, a noble solider whose duty was sworn to his cousin and his line, met the lesser nobility and common folk that he would soon come to know.

 

And now, now he had to go and collect the sodden fool for his brothers who were left, once again, in worry. Granted, Nori rarely got caught at _anything_ he did. However, the shame of just the few times already had put strain on his family and created an expectation that Dori and Ori would care not to have associated with their brother. They insisted he was a kind and good dwarf, he just had some problems. Didn't take to be "stranded" as he'd come to call it and he's _always_ had an inclination for taking what wasn't his (as Ori said with a quick hush from Dori). It just got to being so much sometimes. If he wasn't escaping jails, he was roaming the streets pick pocketing odds and ends, or he was in trouble with gambling debts (which he always somehow made it back on top with interest). Mainly, the just worried about him. He'd come home beaten enough times or would be gone for days on end enough to make many worry.

Dwalin headed into the part of the Blue Mountain village nearest to their home inside the mountain. Humans loomed over him but paid no mind as he went to the building at the edge of the town, the pocketful of gold for bail burning in his pocket uncomfortably.

When he was permited inside to see the prisoner (caught in a case of trying to sell the ring of someone who'd reported it missing, to which Nori had claimed he'd found it on the street (which was proven incorrect when the woman revealed that it had been kept inside her money pouch so as to keep it safe when she went to work)). He was being kept for the night seeing as the ring _was_ returned back to the owner and she didn't really want a fuss. But the jailor insisted that he get _something_ of a punishment and thus he set a bail for the little pick pocket.

Nori's back was turned to him as he laid on his wooden slab with a pillow.

"Thief."

He raised and turned his head to the bars.

"Oh! Dwalin! I hadn't expected you."


	2. Pay My Bail?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin makes a controversial judgement call when it comes to Nori staying in prison or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically something I cooked up a while back and didn't really have a story to place it in. It is a bit controversial but hopefully the reasons and emotions will come through.

"Your brothers gave me your bail."

"Aye?" Nori's tone light but his eyes flickered to the guard from their corners as he straightened himself to standing. Bending his back with two hands on the hips for leverage as pops and cracks sounded near silent in the stone room.

Dwalin's face stiffened, "I don't think you deserve it. It is already difficult enough for them and your making spend what money they could have used for food or drink on getting you out."

That's when the thief's teeth showed a bit and he smirked, "Is that so? Well, from what I know, my brothers are the ones who matters thinking wise. And they want me out."

"Can't understand why." the solider scoffed with rolled eyes.

"Well since I'm family I can't claim it is my good looks so I'll have to settle for my stories. I give them something to talk about." And like that, he turned his back to the other and gave a huge sigh leaving Dwalin to choke down the laugh that brewed.

"Why Nori? Why'd you have to steal that woman's ring?"

"I didn't _have_ to." Dwalin felt his throat tighten when Nori looked over his shoulder with that clever expression he'd grown used to seeing in the taverns or on the street, when he was spinning tails or plotting. Or seducing. He shook his head quickly at that.

"Makes it all the worse." Despite that, Dwalin found that his volume hadn't risen, his voice kept its peacefully neutral tone.

"It was harmless."

"It was her husband's who died last year according to the guard who let me in here."

"She's got other things of his."

"She wants his ring which she's entitled to. It belongs to her." He scrubbed a rough hand down his face. "I'm not going to argue with you. I came here for a reason."

At that Nori turned back and went to the bars, "Aye, that you did. Why don't you pop off and find that guard so I can get out of here." He leaned his arms against the bars and leaned forward so his face was near the gaps.

The other narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you get yourself out?"

"Too many guards and I don't have my picks on me. Someone's keeping them for collateral."

"Hmm. Unlike you not to have a spare."

"Never needed a spare. But whose to say I don't have one?"

"If you had it, you wouldn't have stayed here." he took note of the water dripping from the open barred window. "You'd have already gotten out and slipped out like you usually do."

"Maybe I just anticipated my brothers sending such a big strong warrior to come fetch me and thought it'd be rude to not be here when he came to call." Nori...damn that Nori as he licked his lips. He _knew_ and he was teasing.

Then there was quiet for a moment. Drips of water, muffled sounds of deep voiced conversation down the hall, their breath. Hushed and then Dwalin felt pain in his cheeks and forehead as Nori tugged him forward by his shirt against the cold metal. Too say it was an uncomfortable kiss would be an understatement. Their lips were partially kept apart from facial hair and the fact they could _quite_ push their faces fully through the bars causing them to have to strain.

It was when Dwalin felt a hand on his belt that he yanked away with puffed breath, glassy eyed.

"My, even through bars I'm good. Shame you pulled away." Nori chuckled and again leaned against the bars with his hands sticking outwards.

With a cough and the typical fierceness of his being Dwalin puffed out his chest and straightened his back to full height, "what was that?"

"Incentive. You don't seem willing to let me out. Why else haven't you gone to pay my bail? Stalling to catch a moment with me?" Nori reached his arm out slowly for Dwalin's panicked eyes to follow. Oh how delicious. Dwalin actually appeared nervous.

"Come on Dwalin. I'll give you a taste now and finish after you get me out of here."

The sting in Nori's hand startled him as Dwalin's own surprise widened his eyes. He hadn't meant to slap him. Only, he hadn't thought of what else to do. Silence, besides the crackling torches and distant chatter, and travelers outside the window heading to late night pubs. Nori's eyes narrowed, arm drawn back to his person, lips drawn in, head tilted speculatively.

Dwalin's voice was stern, but the compassion in his eyes..."I would never do that to you lad. Despite all the trouble you cause, you are not worth so little to be used like that. Its only one night Nori, you can handle that." And leaving a dumbfounded thief in the cell, Dwalin marched off.

 

 


	3. I didn't get him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin explains his actions to the other two Ri brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter written as a one off so apologies for rough edges.

Dori and Ori sat in their chairs. Ori writing something down and Dori knitting some new mittens. Perhaps he'd given them to Bofur, the lad was often over at their home to be considered part of their family by now. Flickers of candle light pasted over all in the room in silence and the fading scent of deer weakened by the second as the meat digested and the plates soaked in the sink to be washed in the morning. Always so quiet when Nori wasn't there. The noise from late night tavern folk and the very distant echos from rock/blacksmith work from the dwarvish dwellings were nothing compared to Nori's excitable stories of his travels. He'd only just came home too and gotten himself thrown into the man-folk prison once again.

A firm rapt penetrated the quiet and Dori rushed to the door prepared to deliver one damn fine talking to that he'd been working in his head since they'd received the news of their brother's imprisonment. Mouth already open and lungs full of air Dori sputtered and deflated to see Master Dwalin at his step; alone.

"Where's Nori?"

"Here, take back your coin. Save it for something worthwhile and not waste it on that lout."

"Master Dwalin!" Ori's bright face took an edge of nervous tension as he glanced at his older brother and the guard.

Dori sighed and said, "Nori is our brother Master Dwalin. That lout is blood and we need to always be there for each other."

"And he is your brother and look how he repays your forgiveness. One night in the jail will be good for him. Always expecting Bofur or you two to come and rescue him by paying bails and fines. Enough. This one time at the least, let him serve his time. The master of the village was kind enough to shorten his stay to a single day and night. He'll be out by morning and you can save your money."

"It was not your choice to make." Dori clenched his fist and Ori backed away to his corner.

"I know. But still...the night is late as it stands. Only a handful of hours and he will be out. I know it was your wish for me to let him out, I know you are angry with my choice, but I'm doing this for his, and especially your's, own good." Dwalin tossed the bag of money onto the table closest to their door and turned away. Let them be mad. Perhaps it would cause them to think for once about how harmful Nori's actions _could_ be. Rarely was the thief caught but no dwarf was perfect and sooner or later he would pick the wrong pocket and it wouldn't end up with a slap on the wrist.

Looking towards the sky Dwalin growled and marched his way back home. Nori's lips still against his own.


	4. Why Didn't You Use Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori is out, what will he say to Dwalin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me a while to update. Let me know what you think? It is a first draft so I can tell you it is rough like all my pieces lol.

Dwalin sat in the tavern, pouring yet another warm ale down his throat. It had been two days since he had left Nori in jail. The other two Ri brothers hadn't taken kindly to it, in fact when he'd seen them walking about, they had not even so much as looked at him (Ori seemed less inclined toward anger though and threw him a polite smile and wave behind Dori's back in the market yesterday). Though, he pointedly noticed Nori _not_ with them. He must've been let out. Did he simply leave his family again? Where did that little bastard go?

Placing his coin on the table, he finished off the last bite of his bread and headed outside into the rain. Adjusting his cloak he headed out in the free falling water, each droplet a chilled splotch onto his face and exposed hands. It wasn't far to the cave opening, and inside there was a modest set of homes that his kin had carved out for themselves which is where he'd chosen to make his home.

The warmth of the hearth spread through out the room and he gratefully slummed into the plush chair. Rocks and solid stone were always a grand thing to be sure, but occasionally even a weary dwarf body wished for softness. Crackles of flame popped contently, playing shadows around the room and cradled the warrior in a comforting glow of warmth. He hadn't even taken off his boots or the rest of his mildly damp clothes when he'd fallen asleep.

Stiff and cold, the metal pressed into his throat was not of dwarvish make, but none the less effective.

"Hello Dwalin." That voice, so non-threatening in direct contradiction to the situation at hand.

"Good evening lad." He'd dealt with much more than this petty thief. Besides, he knew Nori well enough that he wouldn't be stupid enough to kill him. Besides, with their past, Nori liked him well enough.

There was a pause before Nori put his knife back into his clothes and went to take a chair from the table.

"So what's brought you here thief?" Dwalin stood up and turned to face Nori head on, back leaned against the chair. Nori pulled his flask from his hip and opened it and took a sip.

"Why didn't you use me the other night?" No small talk. Nori, for all his gifted tongue, liked to be brash when it came to business.

Dwalin smirked and said  "Because despite all you've done, you're not worth being used. I'm not the kind of dwarf who would abuse their power by taking advantage of someone when they are down. Stealing is not as terrible a crime as you could be committing and besides that, your brothers love you. I wouldn't want to leave them without their middle sibling. Mainly Ori, he needs you as a deterrent to Dori when the older fool gets too caught up in "taking care" of you two." Fairly rational and long for Dwalin, but honest. And that was something Nori, being apart of the darker parts of Middle Earth, could never comprehend. Besides his brothers, he typically didn't trust anyone. But Dwalin, through the years, while they may not always have had the time to talk or work together, they did get along in their cat and mouse games, the times they spent together at festivals and the like. They did like and respect each other in an unspoken connection. One serious and one foolish, both daring, stubborn, and strong, skilled in their own areas and loyal to a fault to those they loved.

"Are those your only reasons?" Nori, had leaned back against the table, letting both his hands behind him to support his weight.

"Aye. Of course they are."

"You mean that you haven't noticed our connection before now?"

"Connection?" Dwalin's eyebrows went up as he studied Nori's tightened body, the attempt to look casual in light of Dwalin's confusion.

"Yes. The connection that created more respect from you to me."


End file.
